larissavsdarkmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Larissa
Princess Larissa Diaz Butterfly'' is the protagonist of Larissa vs dark magic She is an intergalactic princess from the Kingdom of Mewni. and daughter of Star and Marco Background Personality Larissa is a happy and nice and emotional girl She loves having fun, She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up but she is really bad at forgiven people. She is also stubborn at times, she gets jealous very easily. Physical Appearance Larissa is a fair-skinned fifteen-year-old girl with light brown eyes and long wave brown hair that goes down to her knees. Her cheeks have posh pink flowers, Relationships Josh Armberg When they first meet, Larissa sees Josh as a true friend right away,but Josh found her a weird and annoying person but after a few weeks he accept her as a close friend,he cherishes their friendship, he likes to hanging out together He's more responsible outlook helps to keep them from getting into too much trouble, and she encourages him to be less cool and more sweet. When she upsets he tries ever thing to make her feel better, even though sometimes it makes things worse. She listens to him whenever he tells her something, their friendship remains unbreakable Julian Lucitor Julian and Larissa have known each other since they were little,as small children they were always playing together, they are always there for each other, they help each other whit everything ,they can talk about anything, sometimes it becomes awkward and weird because they have a crush on each other ,but that does not stop them from having fun and going on adventures together, sometimes Julian get jealous of Josh because he comes too close to Larissa and he doesn't like that, because he knows that Josh also has a crush on Larissa Tailla Lucitor Larissa and her best friend Tallia love to have fun and do crazy things. They have known each other since childhood, Larissa's cares a lot about tallia, she would even do something she fears the most for her. and Tallia would do the same [[star|''Queen Star'' ]] Larissa and star have a very strong relationship. star and larissa always do things together. larissa tells every thing to star. King Marco Marco loves his daughter very most and sure sometimes he gets to overprotected and strict but he loves his daughter and just wants her to be safe and sins Star is her mother he knows that that's gonna be hard but his so ready for it Meteora Butterfly The two strike up an instant friendship. Jennifer Armberg For the most part, Star is oblivious to the extreme dislike of Jennifer.She often acts as if Jennifer is her friend but Jennifer is always rebuffed and annoyed with her presence.like when Larissa want it to join the cheerleading club and Jennifer embarrass her in front of the whole school King Tom Queen Janna Lusianna Pony Head Eclipsa Butterfly Olivia Lynn Greason Kimberly Gallery Click here to view the gallery. Trivia